


Das Geständnis

by SPNfan121



Category: Ehrlich Brothers
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNfan121/pseuds/SPNfan121
Summary: Andreas vermeidet seit einigen Tagen, die Nähe zu seinem Bruder. Chris möchte wissen, warum.
Relationships: Chris Ehrlich/Andreas Ehrlich





	Das Geständnis

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe, euch gefällt meine Geschichte.

Die Tür zum Hotelzimmer wurde geöffnet und die Brüder betraten nacheinander das Zimmer. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sie in Hotels nächtigten, aber da sie tagsüber einige Interviews gegeben hatten, war es für sie angenehmer gewesen. 

Andreas streifte sich die Jacke von seinen Schultern und legte diese über den Stuhl, der in der Ecke stand und setzte sich dann auf das Bett. 

Chris hatte die Tür geschlossen und sah seinen Bruder an, während er sich ebenfalls die Jacke auszog. Seit einigen Tagen verhielt sich Andreas ihm gegenüber komisch. Andreas vermied jeglichen Körperkontakt zu ihm. Keine Umarmung, keine Berührung auf der Schulter, wenn Andreas ihn wieder mal geärgert hatte. Einfach gar nichts. So kannte er seinen Bruder nicht. 

„Was ist denn los?“, wollte Andreas wissen, da Chris ihn einfach nur ansah. 

„Das würde ich gerne von dir wissen“, antwortete Chris, als er sich neben seinen Bruder mit aufs Bett setzte und dieser automatisch ein Stück zur Seite rutschte, als sich ihre Oberschenkel berührten. 

„Was meinst du damit?“

„Ach komm, Andreas. Als wüsstest du nicht, wovon ich rede. Seit Tagen vermeidest du jede Art von Körperkontakt zu mir und ich würde gerne wissen, warum.“

Andreas wandte seinen Blick von Chris ab und sah auf seine Hände, die in seinem Schoß lagen. Er hatte geahnt, dass Chris sein Verhalten mitbekommen würde. Was sollte er nur darauf antworten? Er konnte seinem Bruder nicht die Wahrheit sagen. 

Chris spürte, dass seinen Bruder etwas bedrückte, nur wusste er nicht was. Hatte es vielleicht etwas mit ihrem Vater zu tun? Chris rutschte näher an Andreas heran und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. Das war die erste Berührung seit Tagen, die Andreas zuließ. 

„Hey, hat es vielleicht etwas mit Papa zu tun? Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen. Ich bin für dich da, Bruder“, meinte Chris, als er seinen Bruder über den Rücken streichelte. Er wollte Andreas das Gefühl geben, dass er für ihn da war, wenn er ihn brauchte. 

Andreas schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich vom Bett, entfernte sich von Chris. Egal, wie schön die Nähe zu Chris war, aber er konnte diese einfach nicht zu lassen. Zu groß war seine Angst, dass er etwas tat, was er hinterher bereute. 

Wieso hatte er sich ausgerechnet in seinen Bruder verlieben müssen? Das war doch einfach nur krank. Seit einigen Wochen quälten ihn diese Gedanken. Auf der einen Seite, wollte er nichts lieber tun, als Chris endlich seine Gefühle zu gestehen, aber auf der anderen Seite, hatte er Angst vor den Konsequenzen. 

„Nein, es hat nichts mit Papa zu tun“, antwortete Andreas, als er sich durch die Haare fuhr und auf die Wand neben der Tür zu ging, um sich dagegen zu lehnen. Er brauchte einfach diesen Abstand gerade. 

„Womit hat es dann zu tun? Bitte, Andreas, sag mir doch endlich, was los ist?“ Die Verzweiflung war deutlich aus Chris‘ Stimme herauszuhören, als er sich ebenfalls vom Bett erhob und auf seinen Bruder zu ging. Er würde bestimmt nicht locker lassen. 

„Ich kann es dir einfach nicht sagen, okay“, meinte Andreas und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er leicht genervt klang. Warum musste sein Bruder auch so hartnäckig sein? 

„Aber warum denn nicht?“

Chris stand jetzt direkt vor Andreas und diese Nähe war dem Älteren eindeutig zu viel. Chris‘ Augen musterten ihn eindringlich. Eine leichte Besorgnis lag in Chris‘ Blick. 

Tausend Gedanken schossen Andreas durch den Kopf. Am liebsten würde er jetzt seine Hände auf Chris‘ Hüften legen, ihn noch näher an sich heranziehen und ihn dann küssen. Andreas verbot sich seine kranken Fantasien weiterzuspinnen. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er seinen Bruder auf diese Weise begehrte. 

Chris verstand nicht so recht Andreas‘ Verhalten. Warum konnte Andreas nicht einfach sagen, warum er jegliche Nähe zu ihm vermied? Chris konnte spüren, dass Andreas diese Nähe schon wieder zu viel war, aber darauf konnte er jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen. Immerhin wollte er wissen, was mit seinem Bruder los war. 

Es waren jetzt schon einige Minuten vergangen, wo sie einfach nur so da standen und sich ansahen und Chris stellte erneut fest, dass sein Bruder wirklich attraktiv war. Er legte seine Hand auf Andreas‘ Schulter und dieser zuckte unter dieser Berührung zusammen. 

„Willst du mir nicht endlich sagen, warum du meine Nähe nicht willst? Ich meine, du kannst sie doch jetzt auch zu lassen?“

Ein leises seufzten, verließ Andreas‘ Lippen. 

„Ich würde es dir ja gerne sagen, glaub mir. Aber ich habe einfach Angst, dass du mich nicht mehr in deiner Nähe haben willst, wenn du die Wahrheit kennst?“, sprach Andreas seine Gedanken aus. 

„Woher willst du das wissen?“ 

„Ich weiß es einfach.“ Andreas konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Chris ihn noch in seiner Nähe haben wollte, wenn er wusste, dass sein eigener Bruder Gefühle für ihn hatte. 

Wie sollte es danach weiter gehen? Konnten sie überhaupt noch zusammen auftreten oder würde das das Ende der Ehrlich Brothers bedeuten? Bei diesem Gedanken zog sich in Andreas alles zusammen. Er wollte auf keinen Fall das es aufhörte. Dafür haben sie einfach zu viele Jahre investiert, um dort zu sein, wo sie jetzt sind. 

Chris trat einen Schritt näher auf seinen Bruder zu, konnte spüren, wie Andreas sich augenblicklich verspannte. War er der Grund, warum Andreas so nervös war? Er würde es gleich herausfinden. Da seine Hand immer noch auf Andreas Schulter lag, ließ er diese langsam in dessen Nacken gleiten, spürte die warme Haut unter seinen Fingern und ein leichtes Kribbeln breitete sich in seinen Körper aus. 

Andreas schloss seine Augen und versuchte ein wohliges seufzten zu unterdrücken. Chris’ Berührungen auf seiner Haut, fühlten sich so unglaublich gut an. So falsch und doch so richtig. 

Ein Grinsen umspielte Chris‘ Lippen, als er die Reaktion von seinem Bruder sah. 

„Dir gefällt das, oder? Von mir so berührt zu werden?“

Andreas öffnete wieder seine Augen und sah seinen Bruder an, dann nickte er. Konnte es vielleicht sein, dass Chris auch diese Gefühle für ihn hatte? Er fasste all seinen Mut zusammen. Jetzt würde er es sagen. Er würde Chris seine Liebe gestehen. 

„Ich hab mich in dich verliebt, Chris. Ich weiß, dass das falsch ist und ich diese Gefühle nicht haben sollte, aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Deshalb wollte ich auch nicht von dir berührt werden, weil ich Angst hatte, dass du etwas davon mitbekommen könntest.“

Chris brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, was Andreas da gesagt hatte. Okay, damit hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet. Er spürte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Denn auch er begehrte seinen Bruder schon seit einigen Wochen. Jetzt zu hören, dass es Andreas nicht anders ging, machte ihn glücklich. 

„Du hast recht. Es ist falsch, aber Gefühle kann man nun mal nicht verhindern und auch ich fühle mich seit einiger Zeit zu dir hingezogen.“

Andreas konnte nicht glauben, was er da gerade hörte. Chris hatte auch Gefühle für ihn. Das hatte er sich in seinen wildesten Gedanken nicht vorstellen können. 

„Ist das dein Ernst?“

„Ja.“

Chris beugte sich nach vorne und verschloss seine Lippen mit denen seines geliebten Bruders. Automatisch schloss er seine Augen und küsste Andreas sanft. 

Andreas seufzte leise, als er den Kuss erwiderte. Seine Hände wanderten zu Chris‘ Hüften, zogen ihn näher an sich heran. Genau das hatte er sich schon so lange gewünscht und jetzt war sein Wunsch Wirklichkeit geworden. Eine Welle von Glücksgefühlen durchströmten seinen Körper. 

Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und sahen sich in die Augen. Ein Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. 

„Das war schön“, sagte Chris und zog seine Hand zurück. 

„Fand ich auch“, antwortete Andreas. 

Chris nahm Andreas‘ Hand und sie gingen zum Bett. Der Jüngere setzte sich darauf und ließ die Hand seines Bruders los, damit er sich die Schuhe ausziehen konnte. Dann legte er sich ins Bett und klopfte neben sich. 

Andreas zog sich ebenfalls die Schuhe aus und legte sich neben Chris. Beide sahen sich in die Augen, als Chris erneut nach der Hand von Andreas griff und ihn liebevoll streichelte. 

Chris kuschelte sich an seinen Bruder. Ein seliges Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. 

Für Andreas war das das schönste Gefühl der Welt. Chris in seinen Armen liegen zu haben.


End file.
